


Flower

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup tries to fight boredom by figuring out what to draw.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Jongup was bored one rainy afternoon.

None of his fellow B.A.P members were around. It was just him, sitting in the living room, with Daehyun’s dog, Kanji, pawing at his lap as they both sat on the sofa.

“I should draw something.” he said flatly to himself. He looked over at Kanji, “What should I draw?”

Wagging its tail, the dog let out a bark, pushing its head forward. This caused Jongup to turn his head to find a single flower in a vase by the windowsill.

There were six petals.

With a warm smile, Jongup nodded. “I’ll draw that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small little gift for a friend. She likes to refer to Jongup as 'Flower' because he is so precious.
> 
> I love OT6 and hoped to have beautifully described the sentiment here. 
> 
> I've seen the name of Daehyun's dog spelt with a K, I've seen it with a G. I dunno which one is "correct", I just went with K. Which would be pronounced like a G anyway?
> 
> MS Word says this is 100 words even if AO3 thinks 102, lol.


End file.
